HAPPY FAMILY
by Prince Hadhi ESP
Summary: Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akhirnya menikah,, mereka dikaruniai seorang anak Laki-laki bernama CHANHYUN,,, bagaimana kehidupan keluarga kecil nan harmonis mereka? BAEKYEOL, CHANBAEK


**HAPPY FAMILY**

**AUTHOR : Prince Hadhi ESP**

**TITLE : HAPPY FAMILY**

**CAST : BAEKYEOL and Their Beloved Son CHANHYUN.**

**GENRE : BOY LOVE, YAOI, FAMILY.**

**LENGTH : ONE SHOOT**

**DISCLAIMER :** Member EXO milik keluarga mereka, SM entertainment dan tuhan, Fanfiction ini murni milik saya pribadi dari hasil pemikiran otak saya yang terbatas dan imajinasi liar saya ini, **JANGAN COPAS atau PLAGIAT... **

maaf ya kalo alur kecepetan.

Oiya, banyak banget TYPO disini... harap maklum ya !

**WARNING : Mohon Jangan jadi SILENT READERS !**

**^^ SELAMAT MEMBACA SEMUA ^^**

"Baekhyun Sayang, kau sudah siap?." Seru seorang Namja dengan suara Bass-nya, dari arah luar kamar.

"Sudah, Chanyeol-ah." Balas seseorang dari dalam kamar, dia keluar kamar sambil menggendong seorang bayi laki-laki, anak mereka.

"Huwaah, ChanHyun anak Appa sudah tampan, sini Appa gendong." Namja suara Bass yang bernama Chanyeol itu langsung mengambil Bayi itudaru gendongan Eomma-nya.

"Hati-hati Yeobo, dia masih kecil." Wanti Baekhyun Khawatir.

Chanyeol memberi kecupan kilat dipipi Isterinya itu, "Kau tenang saja Yeobo."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menikah setahun yang lalu, setelah mereka Lulus dari kuliah mereka masing-masing. Beberapa minggu setelah pernikahan mereka, Baekhyun didiagnosa Hamil oleh dokter. Mereka pun dikaruniai seorang Bayi laki-laki yang sekarang berusia 9 Bulan. Yang diberi nama Park ChanHyun.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan semua, sayang?." Tanya Chanyeol saat mereka sudah berada dihalaman rumah.

"Sudah sayangku, bekal, susu, popok, semua sudah siap." Jawab Baekhyun sambil memasukkan semua bawaannya kebagasi mobil.

"Cahhh, ayo kita berangkat, ChanHyun sayang kau digendong Eomma ya. Appa akan menyetir mobil." Chanyeol menyerahkan bayi kecil itu kepada Baekhyun.

"Tttaaa tttaaa ttaaaa." Reaksi ChanHyun senang, bayi itu seolah tau kalau hari ini dia akan liburan bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Aigoo~ anak Appa Kyeopta." Chanyeol memberi cubitan dipipi ChanHyun, gemas.

Hari ini keluarga Park akan piknik disalah satu taman kota, kebetulan hari ini adalah hari libur nasional untuk warga korea dan kebetulan juga ini adalah musim semi. Dimana bunga _Cherry Blossom_ bermekaran, dan kelopak bunganya berguguran indah jatuh kebumi.

Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya sedang, dia membawa keluarga bahagianya ke arah Jinan, kota dimana banyak ditumbuhi pohon _Cherry Blossom_, itu pun Rekomendasi dari sahabat Baekhyun, Kyungsoo.

Sekitar 25 menit berlalu, mereka sudah sampai tujuan. Chanyeol segera mengeluarkan barang bawaan mereka dari bagasi mobil.

"Kita mau menggelar karpet dimana Chanyeol-ah?." Mata Baekhyun mencari, disana ternyata banyak sekali keluarga yang melakukan piknik untuk menikmati guguran bungan _Cherry Blossom, _diluar dugaan mereka.

"Mungkin disana, Sayang." Tunjuk Chanyeol kesebuah sudut tempat dengan Pohon _Cherry Blossom _yang rindang.

"Tttaaa ttaaa ttaaaaa." ChanHyun antusias sambil menepuk-nepukkan tangan mungilnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum pada malaikat kecilnya itu, ada setetes air liur keluar dari sudut bibir ChanHyun, Baekhyun mengelapnya dengan ibu jarinya, "Kajja, kita kesana."

Chanyeol langsung menggelar karpet berwarna merah muda dengan gambar Strawberry disana sini, karpet itu baru dibeli seminggu yang lalu dan Baekhyun-lah yang memilih motif itu. Baekhyun menerunkan ChanHyun dari gendongannya dan mendudukkan Bayi kecil itu diatas karpet. Ada Ekspresi lucu dari wajah ChanHyun saat dia duduk diatas Karpet lembut itu. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menaruh semua barang bawaan diatas Karpet, ChanHyun memandangi kedua orang tuanya.

"Tttaaa taaa ttaaaa." ChanHyun kini mulai merangkak perlahan

"ChanHyun-ah, mau kemana sayang?." Seru Chanyeol menghampiri anaknya itu dan langsung menggendongnya.

ChanHyun terisak kecil lalu menangis keras, "YAA! Kau kenapa, sayang?." Chanyeol panik ChanHyun menangis tiba-tiba saat dia menggendongnya dan kali ini tangisan ChanHyun semakin keras karena mendengar teriakan Chanyeol barusan.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum saja melihat tingkah kedua malaikat hatinya itu. "Dia ingin baerjalan mungkinChanyeol-ah, coba kau titah."

Chanyeol menurunkan ChanHyun dari gendongannya, Ajaib bayi kecil itu langsung diam seketika. "Ttaaa ttaaa ttaaa."

Kini kaki mungil itu melangkah kecil, tentu Chanyeol sang ayah yang membantunya dengan menitah ChanHyun, badan tingginya kini harus membungkuk agar bisa memegangi kedua tangan mungil milik ChanHyun.

ChanHyun terlihat senang sekali, matanya berbinar-binar, tawanya begitu lebar, dia begitu antusias melangkahkan kaki mungilnya. Chanyeol yang begitu kewalahan harus memegangi ChanHyun sambil membungkuk agar ChanHyun tidak terjatuh.

Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri kedua Malaikat hatinya itu, dia langsung menggendong ChanHyun. "Sudah ya sayang, tuh lihat Appa-mu sebentar lagi pinggangnya akan patah."

"Oh tuhannnn." Chanyeol langsung merebahkan Tubuhnya diatas Karpet, terlihat sekali kalau dia begitu kelelahan. Dia mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Nah, anak Eomma duduk disini ya, Eomma mau bikinkan kamu susu." Baekhyun menaruh anaknya didekatnya. Baekhyun pun mulai membuatkan susu untuk ChanHyun.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari ChanHyun sudah merangkak menuju ke arah Appa-nya, Chanyeol. Yang mungkin kini sudah tertidur. Dan duduk disamping Appa-nya.

"Tttaaa ttaa ttaa." ChanHyun memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol tidak bergeming dia tetap diam. Mungkin ChanHyun ingin mengajak Appa-nya bermain lagi.

"Tttaa ttaa ttaa." ChanHyun terus memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol, namun tetap saja si Chanyeol tidak merespon. Mungkin karena sudah putus asa ChanHyun menghentikan acara memuku-mukul Appa-nya.

Baekhyun sudah selesai membuatkan susu untuk ChanHyun, dia meneteskan beberapa tetes ketangannya memastikan kalau susu itu tidak terlalu panas untuk ChanHyun.

"Nah, ini susu-nya sayang." Tidak ada sautan, Baekhyun menoleh ketempat dimana dia menaruh ChanHyun, "Loh, ChanHyun kau dimana?."

Baekhyun mulai panik, bagaimana dia bisa ceroboh tidak tau kalau anaknya pergi begitu saja dari sisinya. Bagaimana kalau hilang? Apalagi mereka sedang berada ditempat yang sangat ramai dengan orang banyak. Baekhyun terus mencari Malaikat kecilya itu, kemudian langkahnya terhenti saat dia ingin membangunkan Chanyeol untuk membantunya mencari ChanHyun.

Ternyata ChanHyun ada dibalik tubuh besar Chanyeol, ChanHyun sudah terlelap dengan ibu jari yang terhisap dimulutnya. Baekhyun tersenyum lega melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri begitu? Mengerikan." Seru Chanyeol yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya, Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol lalu memukul lengan Chanyeol yang besar itu. "Appo."

"Sssttt, kau bisa membangunkan ChanHyun nanti." Baekhyun buru-buru membekap mulut suaminya itu.

"Mianhae, yasudah kau juga ikut tidur sini." Baekhyun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya menaruh kepalanya diatas dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol."

"Aku sangat ... sangat ... mencintaimu belahan jiwaku, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengongakkan kepalannya, Chanyeol menekatkan kepalanya kewajah Baekhyun, kini hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan. Mereka pun makin dekat satu sama lain dan ...

"Ttaaa ttaa ttaaa." Terdengar suara ChanHyun, entah sejak kapan dia sudah terbangun. Suara bayi mungil itu otomatis menghentikan kegiatan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol seketika.

"Anak Appa sudah bangun, Hmm." Chanyeol langsung membawa ChanHyun kedalam pangkuannya. Baekhyun lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum. Hmmm, betapa beruntungnnya dia memiliki keluarga kecil nan harmonis seperti sekarang ini.

"Nah, ayo sekarang kita Foto." Chanyeol mencium pipi kanan ChanHyun sedangkan Baekhyun yang bertugas memotret dan juga mencium Pipi Kiri ChanHyun.

JEPRETTTTT

"Tttaaa ttaa ttaaa."

**- THE END –**

**HAHAHAHAHAHA ...**

**GATAU DEH KENAPA PENGEN BIKIN FF ini ,,,,**

**Gimana menurut kalian ?**

**Oiya, kemarin ada yang nanya kapan FF FROM HOSPITAL in LOVE dilanjut,,**

**Tenang aja, lagi dalam penegerjaan kok...**

**Maaf lama soalnya lagi sibuk Ospek adek kelas, hahaha ...**

**Terus karena FF itu kisah cinta-nya Complicated banget jadi agak bingun juga nerusinnya,,, haahaahaha**

**Oke makasih ya udah baca ...**

**Makasih ya udah mau komen ^^**

**Sekali makasih,,**

**Jangan jadi PEMBACA GELAP ya ! Annyeng ...**


End file.
